The present disclosure relates to a rotatable locking mechanism. More specifically, the disclosure is directed toward locking devices that rotate within but are not removable from an aperture in the cover over a ring system of a binder or a lockable flip chart holder.
Merchandising and informational needs have evolved in the increasingly competitive marketplace. Point-of-purchase signage is important because many purchasing decisions are made while viewing the products on display. Sign holders with signage, such as flip charts, provide the consumer with educational or advertising information where it is quite useful. Flip charts are used to provide a variety of information. Flip charts are useful to provide more and better categorized information than single panel displays. Additionally, flip charts can often be tabbed so that desired information may be readily selected and reviewed.
Educational or promotional flip charts frequently need to be updated. With spiral bound flip chart pages, the entire flip chart would have to be removed. Such removal of an entire set of chart pages is not economical when only selected information needs to be updated.
Further, readily removable pages or sets of pages have both benefits and drawbacks. They are easier to use, but they are also easier to tamper with. Mischievous customers or others who are unauthorized can remove the pages or sets of pages that are not secured.
Also, for use with a three-ring binder, the locking device can provide security by preventing the unauthorized removal of binder pages. It can be used in numerous markets with enhanced benefits. For corporations, the device can preserve product or service training pages. For educators, it can protect educational pages. For government, it can provide security against removal of confidential information. For the service industry, it can secure service and part informational pages.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system that can easily be updated while maintaining the security of the pages.